far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Tanez
Tanez (often spelled Tañez locally) is the capital city of Yakiyah and the largest city on the planet. 1. Map of Tanez 1. Spaceport Tanez, build by ACRE Corp, Starport District Descriptor: Buzzling, Many transports leave the planet over this Spaceport, Heavily Controlled by YAKDEF Officers, many cultures intermixed After the Fall of the UPC: '''Heavily Controlled by YakDef and imperial Forces, Possible Places: -Offices for the Ministry of Transport, Energy and Communication -YAKDEF Control Points - Central tower: Tanaz Space Port Authority Building. Built by ACRE and run be ACRE, Vela and Eridanus prior to independence to administer all flight traffic in and out of Yakiyah, as well as administer import/ export taxes. Currently being renovated by the YMCA for a similar use by them 2. MDV Shipyard, taken over from ACRE CORP, Spacer District Descriptor: Everyday a new face, bars,open spaces, technicians, pilots and engineers, controlled by many of the MDV subfactions, spacer culture everywhere, everyone there has a great story. '''After the Fall of the UPC: '''While the MDV officially has left the planet, many spacers have taken over the MDV businesses. Possible Places: -The Ethanol Exchange-owned by the MDV, Spacer Bar -The Shipyards -Former ACRE Ziggurat, now used as Hotels for Spacers 3. The IUWC Factory Collective, Culture and Factory District Descriptor: Orators on every corner, factory workers, Artists, a District that never sleeps, factories and remodeled factories, IUWC Commissars keep the Loyaltys in check, Possible Places: -The Luminous Theater(also called the The Lumina Assembly Hall Meeting) -”The Library”, a Disco that was taken from an Lyran Noble -An IUWC Factory, open for anyone to work there and support the Revolution 4. The Burned Lands, Sector 4 Descriptor: Burned farmland of sector 4, Deadlands, Warning Signs, people running from cover to cover, the Poor and those who don’t want to be found Possible Places: -Ruins of former ACRE Buildings used now by the criminal Factors -The Bunker: Home to the Slaqtine Brigade -Burned Fields 5. Tanez New Residential Area, Political District Descriptor: Formerly ACRE facility, rebuild by the YMCA. Stressed people running through, Discussion on every corner, One Building greater than the other, Heavily Enforced by YakDef, filled with the colors of the Yakiyahn Mandate(red, orange and yellow) Possible Places: - The Yakiyan Parliament -Tanez People National Coliseum -Offices of the Ministries 6. Tanez New Residential Area, Home to YakDef Descriptor: Formerly ACRE Fizzy Cheese facilities, Home to many Squatters and the Yakiyan Defense Force, Military and the Poor side to side, Friends of Yakiyah trying to help, Factory next to Factory. Possible Places: -YakDef Offices and Military Camp -Reused Fizzy Cheese Facility as Home -An empty building, half destroyed through fighting between the UPC and ACRE 7. CHR Outreach Center also called “Little Cabina” Descriptor: Aliens of all kinds walking around, Priests of the many Churches of the CHR, higher buildings, multicultural feel. '''After the Fall of the UPC: Still Priests from the CHR around, but now they are fighting over, who is right. More and more influenced by SERAPH. Possible Places: -Center of Non Human Integration -Good Work Outreach Center -Charity Cat Cafe 8. FCI Factory Area, now owned by the FCI, Descriptor: Rich neighborhood, Freighters coming in and out, FCI paid security guards, office workers, scratched of Eridanii Symbols. Also Weapons facilities for Revolutionary Defenses against Alienating Factors. After the Fall of the UPC: Not much has changed, besides the Weapon facilities loosing the "Revolutionary" Possible Places: -FCI Offices and small Spaceport -FCI Weapons Facility -Home to the Canners, one of many orphans kids group, named after the Fizzy Cheese cans they steal or take out of dumpsters 9. The Lovelace Quarters, controlled by the SR, Home of Technicians Descriptor: Drones and Cybernetics are common, overbuild streets and strange looking houses, engineers and Technicians on the street, SR security guards. After the Fall of the UPC: Part of the Quarters got blown up from a nanite bomb. SR are in disarray and focus inward. New security guards directly from the populace. Possible Places: -The Black Hole Bar, Scientists and Engineers Meeting point (Secret Hideout of the SR)-> now the middle of the nanite bomb blast -”New Pamita-Cha”- A Drone Shop -Yakiyah branch of the Delta Institute, a Triangulum inspired school 10. The MIX Descriptor: Residential Area for many of the Politicians, Military and Spacers in the city. Buzzling, overbuild Factorys, Residential Blocks, many ACRE housings reformed into new housing options, Politicians, Military and Spacer all meet here Possible Places: -Home to the Tanez City Library -Residential Block 0024, Home to many of the Members of Parliament of Yakiyah -Burned Down Lotus, a Nobles Bar won’t survive in the city 11. New Tanez, the Edelrot Park Info: This District was build in the last few years and was meant to be a Park for ACRE Directors to relax. It was never finished and is now a mixture of Park and Residential Area Descriptor: A mixture of Park, Nature and Cityblocks, the Dating Spot in Tanez, Visitors from all of Tanez, wild animals Possible Places: -Home to the Yakiyan Bus Terminal System -The Yak Consortium, a kind of Zoo, no longer run by anyone. Animals just looked over by robotic zookeepers who continue in their care protocols even with no one in charge of them. -Residential Block 0239, Home to some ELPH families 12. New Residential Area Project "Freedom" Descriptor: Fishers, close to the big lake inside the city, Dock feels, Alien of all kinds, many CHR preachers, Security with a heavy military presence(AISC), multiple tall newskyscrapers After the Fall of the UPC: People in hiding, less Aliens, more Preachers of the HC, People from Sector 9 and other attacked cities have found refuge here. Possible Places: -Fishing Factory owned by the Alien Emancipation Front-Close to the CHR Outreach Center and other inhabitants -Home to the AISC(last small cells) -Home to HAM 12.1 The New Skyscrapers "Empathy" 12.2 Construction Site 13. Farmland, Sector 3, controlled by the ICS Descriptor: Unionized Farms, farmland as far as someone can see, secured by ICS followers and the YAKDEF, Possible Places: -Mount Engels -Elephantia Theatre-ICS Meeting Place -ICS Farming Commune 14. AWU Farming Commune, controlled by the AWU Descriptor: Unionized Farms, farmland as far as someone can see, secured by AWU(Raised Fist) and the YAKDEF, breeding ground for the AWU(Raised Fist) Possible Places: -AWU Farming Commune -The Hiccup, a bar run by the AWU -AWU Hospital, Recruitment for the Raised Fist 15. Farmland, Sector 2, controlled by the MAPL Descriptor: Independent Farms, farmland as far as someone can see, secured by ICS followers and the YAKDEF, Possible Places: -MAPL Farming Commune -MAPL Political Debate Club, formerly a bar -MAPL Shooting Range 16. Finance District, Home to the YCB Descriptor: Residential Area/Economy Area, many banks and offices, big city blocks, Rushhour 24/7, biggest parking Lots in the City, formerly a District heavily owned by Eridanus Nobles Possible Places: -The Yakiyan Central Bank HQ -Parking Area 976 -Safou, Sushi Restaurant 17. Farmland, Sector 6, controlled by CF Descriptor: Unionized Farms, farmland as far as someone can see, secured by CF followers and the YAKDEF, Possible Places: -CF Farming Commune -CF Training Area -Grey Beans Factory, collectively owned by the CF 18. Farmland, Part of Sector 5, controlled by the FCI Descriptor: Farms delivering to the FCI Factorys, farmland as far as someone can see, secured by FCI hired security and the YAKDEF, Possible Places: -FCI owned Farm -Office building 0082, also called “The Blaze” owned by the FCI -Security Patrol Post 87, guarded by FCI security- way into Sector 004 19. Farmland, Part of Sector 5, controlled by the CL Descriptor: Farms delivering to the CL Factorys, farmland as far as someone can see, secured by CL hired security and the YAKDEF, Possible Places: -Warehouse 04, owned by the CL -CL owned Farm -”High Church” Church, secured by YAKDEF 20. "Emancipation" Residential Area Descriptor: Former Farmland, new Residential Area, many empty houses taken over by Squatters, still some farms, Home to many YAKDEF Officers, who guard the outer Sectors Possible Places: -A Squatter Home -Homeless Shelter run by the Yakiyahn Mandate -”的美式拼寫”, A new Ramen Place, run by the PCO->now run independently 21. Farmland, Part of Sector 5, controlled by PLF groups Descriptor: Farms supporting their PLF group, farmland as far as someone can see, secured by PLF Militia Possible Places: -PIB supporting farm -PLF recruiting base, also called “The Field” -PLF shooting Range and tactical operations Warehouse 22. Independent Farmland Descriptor: Farms part of any of the subfactions, farmland as far as someone can see, secured by YAKDEF, trouble appears daily Possible Places: -an independent Farm, “McAlisster Farm” -YakDef Bureau against Inner Threats, here to keep the independents safe -Taleo Cinema, Cinema known for still running PRISM Movies in the back 23. Widow and the Whale Residential Area Descriptor: Residential Area, Fisher and Factory Workers, offices for the Widow and the Whale barges employees and residents when not at sea next to smaller houses, suburban feel Possible Places: - Residential Block 9029Widow - Kalenos Shipping and Delivering, “Best Pizza in the whole city” - Warehouse 212 of the Whale, owned by Yakiyahn Mandate 24. Equality District Descriptor: Low density area, most of the time home to farmers that are not part of any Union, single Farms and small Land between them, lot of woods and nature Possible Places: -Forrest filled with Yakiyan Wildlife -A single Farm -Busstop 982, last stop on the Tanez Bus system 25. Old Tanez Descriptor: Residential Blocks, Gangs of subfaction walking through, streets are mostly empty, desolate feel, many people think Anti Revolutionaries live here Possible Places: -Residential Block 2319, called the “Fortress”, inhabitants are ready to defend themself -YakDef Bureau against External Threats, here to stop real “Revolutionaries” from getting hurt -Gaelens Alley, home of the Black Market 26. New Neo-Medellín Descriptor: Ghettos, Criminal Activity, not watched over by the YakDef, sometimes raids by certain subfactions, desolate “buildings”, Home to many refugees of the Neo-Medellín attacks, very poor area Possible Places: -Old Medellin Street, most violent street in the city -YakDef Security Gate 01, way in and out of the District -Residential Block 023, destroyed ACRE Residential Project, 27. Icebox Descriptor: Mountain Range,Snow and Ice, colder than the rest of Tanez, Nature, destroyed ski lifts, Home of a Former Ski Resort, now used as a Prison for Enemies to the Planet Possible Places: -The Icebox,High Security Prison -Mountain Trail, Home of Yaksys -Desolate Ski Lift “Zandasal High Rise” 28. "The Help", controlled by the Friends of Yakiyah Descriptor: Residential Area, friendly people on the street, many kids and teenagers running around, the ill and sick live here, People from the Friends of Yakiyah are seen on every corner, multiple Orphanages and Hospitals there Possible Places: -An ELPH Hospital -An Orphanage run by the Friends of Yakiyah -HQ of the FoY, former Church 29. Neo-Samarkand Shopping District Descriptor: is newly build, former ACRE factories, many local shops are, sell local cuisine and wares, people are here to shop, Ramen Noodle stands on every corner Possible Places: -Samarkand Shopping Centre, Middle of the District, build by an ACRE Director -Khwām mạ̀ngkhạ̀ng, new Shopping Street -Parking Lot 002, too small for the district 30. Residential Area controlled by the Conservative League Descriptor: Residential Area, heavily guarded by the Conservative League, many religious people live here, more sparse then the rest of the inner city, some bigger shops Possible Places: -Biggest High Church Cathedral on the planet, currently guarded 24/7 -Warehouse 03, used by the Conservative League -Residential Block 982, also called the “Priests” for its very religious inhabitants Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Locations Category:Cities